


eat you alive

by The_cherrio



Series: tommyinnit angst via song [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), corrupted tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: I've seen the true face of the things you call lifeThe voice of the siren that holds your desiresBut death, she is cunning, and clever as hellAnd she'll eat you alive- the oh hellos, eat you alive
Series: tommyinnit angst via song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166012
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	eat you alive

**_He said to me,  
Child, I'm afraid for your soul_ **

Tommy remembers the conversation he had with Tubbo about running away. leaving and not looking back.   
he remembers the fact that he stayed by his side throughout. Thick and thin. No matter what happened during that time. but after all that’s happened, he still doesn’t understand why he would choose L'manburg over tommy… his best friend.

Even now, out of exile with the hotel freshly built. Jack there at his side to help with all that’s being going on.   
his flock was so loosely held together, he wondered if they even though of him as a part of theirs.  
he didn’t miss the way that jack would bare holes into the back of hiss head when he wasn’t looking. Nikki did it too.

He knows that Phil and techno had left him behind for the final time. and that Ranboo had become his replacement. His better.  
he wonders if Wilbur is okay… or Ghostbur. He hadn’t seen him in a long time now… was he alright?

Puffy and Sam had tried being there for him. but he can’t for the life of him tell if its out of pity, or genuine care.

He wonders if its because of his wings. White, blue and black speckled wings. Were they the reason no one trusted him? were they the reason his flock left him?

His heart ached to curl up in techno’s home in a pile of blankets. Surrounded by familiarity and warmth.   
did they even remember what day it was today?

The setting sun ahead told him that… no. they didn’t remember what it was today.   
and as he looked below to see no one there. it seems no one else did either.

The hotels opening day had been vacant of everyone. Even his employee. It felt like it had before.  
only this time, dream wasn’t there to mock him. his words that he thought were false were solidified.

The building he had created as a symbol of peace, a place where anyone could go If they needed a break or a simple place to lay their heads for a night.  
a nest for all of his flock to come to when they needed it.

But no one was there…

**_These things that you're after, they can't be controlled  
This beast that you're after will eat you alive_ **

He didn’t know when the tears had started pouring down his face. he sat there on the balcony. Tears dripping onto the empty path below with no one there to hold him close like they did when they were younger.

How long had it been since he had been hugged… how long since someone asked him if he was okay.  
he turned to see his wings. Once proudly kept, covered in a thin layer of dirt. They were matted together, some in odd angles.   
what was the point on keeping them clean if no one noticed?

He slowly brought himself back inside. The tears falling, but an empty feeling settled inside of his chest. he wanted nothing more than to go home. Forget about everything, and not wake up for a week.   
but he didn’t want to leave. Not until he knew someone gave a single shit about him.

He managed to get down the ladder, his feet planting themselves firmly on the ground.   
he looked at the entrance and opened the doors. He shuffled himself so that he could sit down with the weight of the wings not tipping him back.

The axe of peace sat by his side as the daylight finally bleed away from the sky. Leaving a black mass filled with stars.   
as his eyes grew heavier, so did the feeling in his stomach. The animal side of him begging for someone to come find him. just to show him some praise for the hotel.

But despite it all. He stayed awake to the best of his abilities. His stomach growled at him. but he pushed the hunger away. the axe was held weakly in his hands. the noise in his mind screaming louder and louder.  
and the sun peaked over the horizon. Followed by the sounds of crying. He knew that this would happen. He knew.

And it didn’t stop it from hurting any less.

He said nothing as jack came by later that day. Instead, gave the man a list of things that needed to be done and went on a recourses hunt. He still needed red dye if it was to be expanded. Not that anyone would care.

When jack had looked at him that day, it was with the same glare, but a softer tone. He hated it. dream had the same look on his face when he was in exile. He hated it so much.

He ignored the hello’s and good-mornings from those that passed. Simply looking at them through defeated eyes and turned back to his task of collecting poppies and roses for the scarlet colour.

He didn’t see the startled looks that came after. Or if he did. He didn’t care. He had to draw the line somewhere… and if they wouldn’t do it. then he would do it for them.

**_And spit out your bones_ **

Half the day seemed to have passed when he was done. The plants turned dye placed inside the chest along with all the other things inside.

The once triumphant feeling that would have filled him was nothing more than a dull hope that someone would come once the upgrade was done.   
nothing more. Nothing less.

He saw jack enter the building, his own collected goods placed inside the chest before he paused, turning to face tommy, “you good there boss man?”   
he didn’t reply, merely blinked and turned to leave.  
“dude- what the hell is up with you man?” jack asked, annoyance clearly there.  
“dude what the hell?!” he didn’t care. He never did. So, he wouldn’t either.

He found himself wandering. His feet not listening to him, his body ached to go home, to sleep.   
but he didn’t. his legs kept on walking. The pain in his stomach getting duller as his stomach got used to the lack of food.

But there he was… outside the entrance to the egg. A pang in his chest. it wasn’t fear… but it was close. Why did he come here of all places?  
he found himself curious and walking onwards.

The walls covered. Completely or close to complete. Some over lapped one another. Most did in fact.   
a static noise filled the air… it sounded like if you had a broken radio. Like it was trying to find the right frequency to talk to him.  
“I don’t know what your saying,” his voice was scratchy. He hadn’t drunk in a while.

Another round of static filled the air. He stared at the egg with a tilted head. Walking closer.  
footsteps came from behind. Stopping behind him as he stopped by the egg.   
“hello tommy,” he knew that voice. He didn’t care, “have you chosen to like the egg?” bad asked.  
“you said it can give you anything you want… right?” he asked.  
“yes? Of course, it can dummy!” bad smiled as he laughed.

His head turned to face bad, who for a moment stopped.  
his mind seemed to say the same thing. Why did he look so broken? He was far too pale. His wings, how he didn’t notice was beyond him, were thick with grime and mud.

Tommy turned back to the egg, “if I give my allegiance… would it be able to give me a flock to look after?” he whispered, hopefully in the air.  
bad felt his eyes soften. The egg may be on his main agenda. But that didn’t mean he only cared about that.  
“yes… it will…” bad muttered, not sure what to say anymore.

And after an hour later, tommy found himself smiling for the first time in what felt like forever.

**_She'll string you along and she'll sell you a lie  
But there's nothing but pain on the edge of a knife_ **

When he saw his wings, he found himself muttering. They needed cleaning. Badly. They ruffled in his annoyance.   
bad seemed to chuckle as he watched what was happening.  
“come along tommy, let’s see if we can find a place to clean them up,” he held out a hand, tommy took it with a wide smile.  
“I know a place we could go!” tommy said excitedly. Words spilling from his mouth.

Bad didn’t stop him. it had been such a long time since he had seen tommy acting like a child. This was right. Not when tommy was in uniform fighting wars that weren’t his…

They stopped in front of a towering building, a gawking look landed on bad’s face, laughter emerged from tommy.  
“its my hotel!” he cheered, “the big innit hotel!”   
“its amazing, did you build it?” bad asked in amazement.  
“no… Sam nook did. But I get the credit for it in my contract so that’s okay I guess?” tommy explained.

Bad felt as if something was off. If the hotel was opened yesterday, then why didn’t he get an invite to the grand opening.  
“hey- if you don’t mind me asking, who came to the opening?” maybe he could get some information form this.

But he didn’t get a reply. Tommy seemed to stop dead in his tracks. His head bowing down to the ground, a growl escaped his lips, “no one,” and he disappeared inside.   
it took a couple seconds to process, but he followed inside. Looking around. It was rather empty except for the table filled with uneaten food.

No wonder tommy wanted to join. He couldn’t imagine being alone on such a big day either.   
he didn’t follow on after, tommy would likely like to be alone right now. well… semi alone. If he called, bad would follow.

He pulled up a chair and waited.   
he took out a sword and stared at the door.

Only a few minuets pasted before it swung open. The familiar faces of nikki and jack entering didn’t startle him. but he was none the less willing to take a stab at getting them to join.  
“hello- “  
“what the hell are you doing here?” jack asked, eyes wide.  
“well… I'm waiting at the minuet. But I can tell you more about the egg if you’d like?” he grinned, of course they would want to know more about the egg! Who didn’t?  
“were actually here to see tommy!” nikki cut in. oh… well then.  
“I'm waiting for him too! We’ve got big plans for today you know!” bad cheered, “I might take him out to the forest so he can stretch those poor wings of his,” he muttered, more to himself than the two in front of him  
“what do you mean… big plans?” nikki asked concerned.

He didn’t say anything. instead grabbed one of the paper cups and poured himself a glass of water. It wasn’t the best, but it did the job.

Around an hour passed before he heard the noise of tommy coming down the ladder.  
once mud-covered wings were almost brand new.  
white black and red speckled wings shimmered in the sun. once ocean blue eyes filled with hope glittered crimson happiness. A smile so wide it seemed to blind everyone.  
“you ready to go kid?” tommy nodded and bounded over to bad’s side.

Tommy gave a small cheerful hello and goodbye as they left the building, leaving a shocked nikki and jack behind.  
tommy said he was immune? Had he been lying?

**_There is no courage in flirting with fear  
To prove you're alive_ **

Phil, techno and Ranboo had been busy to say the least. The walk back from the nether had taken a while as they had gotten lost much to the distain of techno.

What had happened with the egg was fresh in his mind. Had it really tried to attack tommy along with everyone else. He had heard somewhere from someone, wouldn’t be surprised if it was Ranboo, that tommy was immune. The kid was stubborn. No wonder why.

The sound of laughter filled the air as they finally stepped through the portal. The forest they were in seemed almost brighter.   
the sound of wings beating in the air; the sound of laughter was almost infectious.

There just a bit ahead stood the last figure he wanted to see.   
“ah, hello techno!” the man chirped in his direction, “have you had a change of heart towards the egg?”

Techno growled, “of course I haven’t,” he spat.   
Phil looked up in the air, a figure circled them from up high. Getting lower to the trees. Before diving down and landing.

Techno felt his heart shatter. There with a smile on his face, his wings once an ocean blue now a bloody red.   
the light blue Icey eyes were now too their own shade of crimson.  
“tommy?” his voice was small, he knew that much.  
“hello techno,” tommy’s voice was cheerful.

When was the last time techno had heard it so lively?  
“what did you do toms?” he stepped forwards.  
“what I had to do,” tommy said, “I had no one. The egg was willing to offer me that at least.”

He could feel Phil tense. Ranboo did the same as well.  
“what-” Phil said, “what did it offer you?”

Tommy took a second to pause. Mulling over what he was going to say.  
“it offered me the chance to have a flock,” he said solemnly.   
“but you already have one, filled with people who care?” Ranboo said, clearly panicking.

“no,” tommy said, “I never did. Yesterday made that clearer than the party I threw in exile ever did. No one cares, so why should I put all the effort in?” tommy glared at them, but his face softened.  
bad ruffled Tommy’s hair. Phil felt his stomach drop at the sight, “we should be going back now tommy, okay?”  
“yeah, that’s fine,” he swatted the hand away playfully, turning his attention back to the group, “if you want to join my flock. Its easy! Just need to ask the egg first!”

Bad pulled out a Perl and sent it far into the sky.   
tommy lifted his wings and blasted into the air.

Phil fell to his knees; a strangled noise filled the air. Techno dropped by his side along with Ranboo.   
it was always difficult to lose someone in their flock for an avian.

**_I've seen the true face of the things you call life  
The voice of the siren that holds your desires_ **

Puffy had been on her way to visit Sam when she heard the strangled noise come from off in the distance.

Quickly drawing her sword, she began to run onwards. A shadow was cast briefly over the trees she ran under. The sound of a pearl came and went almost as soon as it arrived.  
had someone been hurt?

She quickened her pace; the noise was almost unbearable to her heart. But… she stepped out of the treeline, a clear view in front of herself.  
the noise seemed to be coming from…from…  
“is Phil okay?” she called out, jogging over to Ranboo who met her half way.  
“no. he's- I think,” he paused to collect his words, “tommy joined with the egg.”  
she felt the blood rush from her face, “what?”   
“he thought that no one cared about him. he made it clear that we were no longer part of his flock. The problem being…” he looked back at Phil.  
“its okay kiddo, take your time,” she said with a weak smile.  
“when an avian loses a pack member. Its hard. Especially when they’re their children. This is the second time he’s lost a son,” Ranboo couldn’t keep the tears from falling.

Puffy was close to joining him.   
she wanted to be angry at tommy. for choosing the egg over everyone else. She wanted too so badly. But she knew that the child was just that. a child, or he was supposed to be.  
he had been through wars, exiled by people he held close.

She didn’t blame him. but she wanted to be angry… she wanted to be so angry at the child for giving up too soon.  
but she wonders how long he had been trying….

And maybe that this was what he needed. Just this once to be selfish…

When she saw tommy, she would make it clear that she was angry. But she’d make sure he knew that she wouldn’t stop him.   
he needed this far more than anyone knew. She would let him have the recovery time.

She hoped he wouldn’t get in the way when they had to take the egg down for good… she sincerely hopes so.

**_But death, she is cunning, and clever as hell  
And she'll eat you alive_ **

Tommy giggled from his perch on the egg. It had fulfilled its half of the promise. It truly had. And all he had to do on his side was devote himself to it.

It was easy, so easy. And now he had a flock. One that wouldn’t leave him. one that would be there for him as long as he was for them. with every task the egg had them do; everyone pulled their own weight.   
it was different compared to pogtopia. Where it was just him doing certain things like mining for hours on end.

Different from back with dream. He knew the egg was in part control. He knew that. the egg knew he was still wary of it. it made sure he knew that as long as he was here, so would his flock.   
his home. His small family of people.

The egg wasn’t bad… it wasn’t good either. he still felt neutral to it. but it knew he wouldn’t get too involved. He wouldn’t blow it up, he returned the piece he took and apologised.

He had been sitting there listening to the eggs static when it fell silent as bad ran in. panic covered on his face.

“TOMMY!” he gasped for air as he stopped, “you- your hotel. You need- “

He didn’t say anything else before tommy darted from the small hole in the side of the cave. Rushing as fast as he could his wings flapping as soon as they had the room to do so and soared into the air. Aiming for the direction of the hotel.

He went as fast as his wings could take him before halting. Fear and grief and pain.

What the hell had- what the hell…

Where it should have been was a half blown up mess.   
where it should have been was half a building….

W h e r e I t s h o u l d h a v e b e e n

He landed near the ground. Racing to the mess. Pulling away pieces of debris.   
a lump of air getting caught in his throat. A scream tore through the air.

Who?

Why?

Why couldn’t he be happy?  
why did they refuse to let him be happy?

**_Oh, she'll eat you alive_ **

W h y c o u l d n t h e j u s t b e h a p p y ?


End file.
